1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an Nin1 (en-in-one) function of recording a plurality of images on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a function of a reduced-layout mode (Nin1 mode) in which respective images of a plurality of originals are recorded on a sheet, have been known.
In the conventional reduced-layout mode, images are output only with one type of layout, in which the first page, the second page, the third page and the fourth page of originals are recorded on the upper left, upper right, lower left and lower right portions of a sheet, respectively.
Accordingly, the order of arrangement is, in some cases, improper, depending on the direction (orientation) of characters within an original or the direction (orientation) of the original.
In order to solve such problems, there is an invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application (Kokai) No. 9-222824 (1997) (European Patent 0790735).
This application describes that the direction of an original and the direction of characters within the original are detected, and the position of arrangement of a plurality of originals is automatically determined.
In that invention, however, since the operator cannot freely determine the position of arrangement, the user does not always obtain a desired arrangement for an original having no characters, or an original in which the direction of images cannot be specified.
Furthermore, since it is assumed in that invention that the direction of images on all originals is the same, improper images are formed when originals having different directions of images are mixed, or when a part of the originals are set in a wrong direction.
In a magnified-layout mode in which an image formed in the reduced-layout mode is divided and magnified in order to provide copies of a plurality of originals before being reduced, also, if the order of division is fixed, the image cannot, in some cases, be divided with a proper order.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus and method in which the above-described problems are solved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus and method which can record respective images of a plurality of originals with a desired arrangement.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus and method which can perform Nin1 recording with a proper direction even if the operator is not specifically aware of the direction of each of the of originals.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus and method in which, when dividing an image for Nin1 recording and obtaining magnified copies of the resultant images, the image can be divided with a desired order, and a plurality of images can be output with a proper order.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes a reading unit for reading an image of each original, determination means for determining a direction of the image of the original read by the reading unit, mode setting means for setting an Nin1 mode of recording respective images of a plurality of originals on a sheet, selection means for manually selecting a layout of the plurality of originals in the Nin1 mode, and layout means for laying out the respective images of the plurality of originals by rotating the image of each original based on the direction of the image of the original determined by the determination means and the layout selected by the selection means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image forming method includes the steps of setting an Nin1 mode of recording respective images of a plurality of originals on a sheet, determining a layout of a plurality of originals selected by a user, inputting the images of selected originals, determining a direction of the input image of each original, and laying out the input images by rotating the image of each original based on the determined direction of the image of each original and the determined layout.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, in a recording medium, capable of being read by a computer, is stored a program for causing an image forming apparatus to execute the following steps. The program includes the steps of setting an Nin1 mode of recording respective images of a plurality of originals on a sheet, determining a layout of a plurality of originals selected by a user, inputting the images of selected originals, determining a direction of the input image of each original, and laying out the input images of respective originals by rotating the image of each original based on the determined direction of the image of each original and the determined layout.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes a reading unit for reading an image of an original, mode setting means for setting a 1toN (xe2x80x9cone-to-enxe2x80x9d) mode of dividing an image of an original into a plurality of regions and recording an image in each of the regions on a different sheet, and selection means for manually selecting an order of output of the plurality of regions in the 1 to N mode.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.